rknztalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Crash Bandicoot
Crash Bandicoot '(クラッシュ・バンディクー'') is the primary protagonist of the Crash Bandicoot series. He is a genetically-advanced Eastern Barred Bandicoot who lives the life on N. Sanity Island. Throughout the series, Cortex is to be his usual arch-enemy, and defeats him in to put his life back in order. Crash is often accompanied by his ally, Aku Aku. History During the Naughty Dog era and Crash's first game that was released in 1996, Crash was created by two evil scientists, '''Dr. Cortex '''and '''Brio, with the Evolvo-Ray. However, Cortex considered him a failure due to his kind nature resulting in the mad scientist chased Crash out of the castle. Crash's main objective was to clean up any pollution Dr. Cortex has left and to save Tawna, a female bandicoot and Crash's crush. He must defeat six bosses on the way: *the obese tribe chief Papu Papu *the insane Ripper Roo *the hulking Koala Kong ''' *the tommy-gun firing '''Pinstripe Potoroo *the stuttering Doctor Nitrus Brio ''' *the demented '''Doctor Neo Cortex '''himself After Cortex's defeat, Crash and Tawna are seen together on the blimp escaping Cortex's base. In the second game, '''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, Crash was sent off to get a new laptop battery for his sister Coco, but was soon abducted by Doctor Neo Cortex, who claimed to have changed his ways. Crash was ordered to gather Crystals for Cortex while fighting off opposition from Doctor Nitrus Brio, who wanted Crash to gather the Gems instead. Crash will face several new enemies on the way: *the return of Ripper Roo *the Komodo Brothers, Joe and Moe *the fearsome Tiny Tiger *the insane N. Gin When Cortex's true intentions were revealed, Crash chased Cortex in space making Cortex, once again, the final boss. Crash managed to catch up with Cortex sending him flying off into space and aided Doctor Nitrus Brio in destroying Cortex's Cortex Vortex by gathering all 42 gems. This game introduced new characters such as Coco Bandicoot, Crash's sister, and Polar, a polar bear cub that Crash will ride when he came across winter-themed stages. In the third game (and the last game during the Naughty Dog era), Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, Cortex's space station crashed to an old ruin and it sets the demonic Uka Uka, Aku Aku's evil twin, free. Crash was recruited by Aku Aku to use Doctor Nefarious Tropy's Time-Twisting Machine to gather the powerful Crystals in their original places before Cortex does so. Crash eventually gathers all 25 Crystals, defeating his enemies on his journey throughout time. *'Tiny Tigers return at Rome's colliseum * the half croc half dingo hybrid, '''Dingodile', at the Ice Age *'Nefarious Tropy', the master of time himself *'N. Gins return at outer space (this is the only boss you play as Coco instead of Crash) *and finally, '''Cortex '''and '''Uka Uka' After collecting all the crystals and the gems, the Time-Twisting Machine to implode on itself, but Crash and his friends managed to escaped while Cortex and N. Tropy were transformed into babies fighting over Uka Uka. The fourth game, Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, is the first game of the Traveller's Tales era. In this game, Cortex has unleashed his latest weapon, the super bandicoot called Crunch, to kill Crash once and for all. It was also revealed that Cortex needed a power source for his weapon to complete, so Uka Uka brought the Elementals, a group of destructive masks that could create enough energy to bring the secret weapon to life. Crunch Bandicoot attempted to defeat Crash with the aid of the following Elemental masks: *the elemental mask of earth Rok-Ko *the mask of water, Wa-Wa *the fire mask, Py-Ro. *the windy mask, Lo-Lo Finally, Crash encountered Crunch at Cortex's base where they engage in the final battle with Crunch used the power of all the elemental masks. Crash still defeated Crunch much to Uka Uka's anger, the evil mask attempted to punish Cortex, but it ended up causing a chain reaction. As a twist, Crunch was never evil to begin with as he seemed to hate his own creator and even calling him an "annoying scientist" and "pathetic twerp" (as seen at the ending) having been controlled by Cortex the whole time. Crash, Coco, Crunch, and Aku Aku escape the exploding base and returned to their home where Crunch became a new partner of the bandicoot family. Three years later in the fifth game, Crash: Twinsanity, Crash and Cortex were forced to team-up when a mysterious threat from another dimension known as the Evil Twins, who were actually Cortex's pet birds, Victor and Moritz, who were teleported to another dimension when Cortex was still a toddler. As a result, Victor and Moritza held a grudge for their former master. Joining their adventure by Cortex's niece, Nina Cortex, the protagonist and antagonist go through an adventure to defeat the Evil Twins while facing off several enemies both familiar and new. This was the last game during the Travellers' Tale era before the Radical Entertainment era where Crash, along with most of the characters, got their designs changed. Role in Rakenzarn Crash is slated to appear in Version 4 of the game as a party member. Skills He is an Earth-element Fighter. His Special Trait is N. Sane Bandicoot, making him immune to mind-altering ailments such as Confuse or Brainwash. Moves Category:Naughty Dog Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Party Member